1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically operated machine for learning foreign language vocabulary, or a translating machine, having a memory to store therein both a foreign language vocabulary such as, for example, English words and a domestic language vocabulary such as, for example, Japanese words equivalent to the foregin language vocabulary. By calling out from the memory a desired or random foreign word or its domestic equivalent, anyone can learn a domestic word equivalent to the foreign word, or vice versa.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronically operated foreign language vocabulary learning machines have heretofore been known, in which Japanese words are input in the machine to translate them to their English equivalents, or vice versa.
In this type of word learning machine, it is the usual practice to use both capital and small letters, and because of this, 6 data bits are required to represent a single alphabetical letter.